Valentine Schmalentine
by Nicole Renee
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend their first Valentine's day together, though Blaine's plans for their big day aren't exactly what Kurt had in mind.


Valentine Schmalentine

Blaine stuck the floral patterned chopsticks Kurt had handed him into the bowl of noodles and brightly colored vegetables, and with a little effort he was able to get a healthy sized bite of the food into his eager mouth. It was hot, but very good. The veggies were crisp, and the noodles were cooked perfectly, not too hard or too soggy.

"Good?" Kurt asked from his seat next to Blaine on the Hummel/Hudson living room rug. Blaine nodded vigorously as he chewed, and Kurt went in for his first bite. "I told you this would be ten times better than the moo-shoo crap you order from down the street. _And_," he added with vigor, "it's a hundred times healthier. There's no MSG, and that take-out has enough sodium to kill a horse."

"Yes dear," Blaine said in quelling tone. He was wearing a smirk that made Kurt simultaneously giddy and irritated as he watched his boyfriend devouring the homemade lo mien.

"Don't be snarky," Kurt chided. "Is it so wrong that I want to keep you healthy?" Blaine's smirk softened into a genuine smile, and he wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin Kurt had provided before placing his hand over Kurt's, which rested on his knee. He picked it up, and put the back of Kurt's hand to his lips, and kissed it in gratitude.

"Thank you," he said. "I am a very lucky man to have such a wonderful boyfriend who loves me enough to cook me food that is both delicious and preservative free." Kurt nodded his acceptance of Blaine's thanks. "Besides, I'd better take advantage of this while I can. When we're living in a studio apartment in New York with nothing but a microwave, I have a feeling I'll be getting sick of Chinese take-out very quickly." Kurt grimaced at the thought, but he also couldn't help but get a little excited every time Blaine mentioned their future together.

"Dream big," Kurt said dispassionately.

"Always do," Blaine replied, and he got up to get another helping from the kitchen.

"Grab me a water, will you?" Kurt called behind him. He then gladly slipped into a little dream world of his own while he waited. Valentine's Day was coming in less than a week, and Kurt had been spending a lot of time fantasizing about what they might do to celebrate their first _V-day_ as boyfriends. At the moment, Kurt was imagining holding Blaine's hand to keep him upright while they went ice skating in the park. Kurt had learned to ice skate when he was very little; it one of the things his mother had been able to teach him before she's passed away. Kurt considered Blaine one of the few people alive whose talents rivaled his own in many areas, so it was nice to imagine an opportunity to do something that meant he could show off a little. Then, after they'd gotten cold, they could share a cup of hot chocolate and snuggle, followed by a passionate make-out session. Kurt felt a warm shiver run through him at the thought, as if he's actually taken a sip of the imaginary coco.

Kurt realized of course that, this being Blaine's favorite holiday, he might already have something in mind. He was burning with curiosity, and since the day was almost here, Kurt decided now would be the perfect time to bring it up. Blaine handed Kurt a cold bottle of water, and sat cross-legged beside him.

"So," Kurt began just as Blaine had inserted a large bright green peapod into his mouth, "what is the plan for Tuesday?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Tuesday?" Blaine asked once he'd swallowed his food.

"Oh, did you want to do something this weekend to celebrate?" Kurt corrected. Perhaps their escapades would keep them busy well past their school night curfews.

"Celebrate?" Blaine asked, furrowing his brows. Kurt was just as baffled by Blaine's reaction as Blaine appeared to be.

"You know," Kurt pushed. He thought that perhaps Blaine had forgotten what day today was, though that, too, was not in his character. Blaine continued to look lost. Kurt waited for a full five seconds, but Blaine still wasn't catching on. Kurt realized with a jolt that Blaine truly had no idea what he was talking about. "I just it might be nice to go out some night this week," Kurt invented.

"Sure," said Blaine in a tone that could only be described as dismissive. "We'll do something. How about Monday, though? We go see that new movie."

"What movie?" Kurt asked. The 'my boyfriend has lost his mind' movie, he thought.

"I think it's called 'Night of Terror.' The trailer looked interesting." Kurt waited until he was sure he'd maintained his powers of speech before opening his mouth.

"You want to go see a _horror_ movie?" This just kept getting better.

"Yeah." His face changed then, and Kurt thought that maybe he'd realized his mistake. "Don't worry," he assured. "We can huddle close during the scary parts. I'll protect you." Kurt didn't know what to say, so he took a sip of his water. His mouth had suddenly gone very dry. The cool chill washed away all the warmth of his lovely daydream from only moments ago. They didn't discuss it any further.

"Okay guys, listen up." Mr. Schuster called the Glee club members to attention the next day with a purposeful expression on his face that could only mean one thing. It was time for another 'assignment for the week.' "I know next week is exciting for a lot of you may have romance on the brain right about now." Kurt rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair as Mr. Shuster continued. Blaine didn't seem to notice anything. "You're young, you're in love, and you probably want to express that-"

"Mr. Shu, don't you think we've had enough sex ed themed Glee club meetings?" Santana interjected.

"-in _song_," Mr. Shuster finished pointedly. "I realize now that some of our past assignments might have been a little unfair, since not everyone has a significant other, or has a boyfriend or girlfriend in this club. Though, that does seem to be the alarming pattern." Mr. Schuster cleared his throat as he looked at them all. Most of the students there had dated someone else in the room, often multiple someones. "So, for next week's assignment, I am picking your partners based on voice compatibility, and the least amount of face time with one another. We are all here because we have at least one thing in common with one another, which is a love for music. Take this next week to find out some other things about your partner that you might have in common. This assignment is about loving _all_ of your fellow Glee clubers!" Mr. Schuster exclaimed. 'Not just the one's you're making out with for the time being,' he thought dryly. Oh well, that's high school. "Okay, so the partners are as follows. Santana, you will be working with Artie."

Both parties wore expressions of poorly disguised horror as they eyed one another from their seats. This was going to be interesting. It had been well over six months since he and Brittany had broken up, but Artie had never spent much time with the saucy Latina before that, and he was certainly not looking forward to it now.

"Quinn and Mercedes," he called. The girls eyed one another excitedly. They had been good friends so a long time, but had never sung a duet with one another. There was a lot of history between them too, but while Mercedes was currently dating Quinn's former boyfriend Sam, there was no awkwardness between them the way there was between Artie and Santana.

"Brittany and Mike," Mr. Schuster interrupted the upsurge of noise with a qualifying instruction, "but you cannot dance," he ordered. The two athlete's faces fell slightly, but recovered quickly as they accepted their challenge.

"Tina and Puck." The two glanced quickly at one another before looking in the opposite direction.

"Finn and Lauren," he called. Finn looked up at Lauren seated next to Puck with a wary expression. He liked Lauren. She was funny when she wanted to be, but Finn couldn't pretend he wasn't also a little afraid of her.

"You'd better not be thinking of using this as an opportunity for payback, Hudson," Puck whispered. Finn didn't comment on Puck's warning.

"Kurt and Sam," Mr. Schu said as he reached the near end of his list. Kurt was excited for a brief moment to get the chance to work with Sam after having come so close to collaborating last year, until he realized the only two names that had yet to be called. "Which leaves Blaine and Rachel," Mr. Schu finished with a smile while Kurt stared blankly at the back of the room with a tightlipped expression. He's lips remained firmly pressed together until the end of their meeting when he made plans to go over song choices with Sam the next day so they could practice over the weekend.

"Great," Kurt said in a tone that sounded as though things were anything but, "not only is my boyfriend acting as though Valentine's Day is just another Tuesday in Lima, but now I'm going to have to endure watching the two of you perform some eighties classic duet while fighting unpleasant flashbacks." Kurt pushed his plastic tray along the metal rail of the lunch room while Rachel and Mercedes pushed their own right behind him. Blaine usually joined them for lunch, but he said he needed to do some last minute studying for a history test later that afternoon. Kurt bypassed the French fries, instead grabbing an apple and cup of yogurt. He didn't look at all sympathetic towards the slightly guilty expression on Rachel's face, but Mercedes wasn't going to let Kurt get away with the attitude.

"You can't be serious," she said impatiently. "You are not jealous of Rachel and Blaine's partnership any more than I'm jealous of you and Sam being partners."

"I've never kissed Sam," Kurt qualified.

"That I know of," Mercedes said as stared Kurt down. He broke first, laughing at his friend's hardened expression. "Don't take your frustrations out of Rachel," she commanded when they'd stopped laughing. "It's not nice, or fair."

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled. Rachel nodded.

"I don't get what the big deal is," Mercedes said as they all took a seat at an empty table. Kurt had filled them in Blaine's 'plans' during their study hall earlier that day when Mercedes had picked up immediately on Kurt's disgruntled mood. "Sam and I are going to a movie on Valentine's Day."

"A horror movie?" Kurt asked, scathingly.

"No," she said, unruffled, "the new Matthew McConaughey romantic comedy. Sam does this insane impression of Matthew," she had to stop for a moment to giggle to herself, "where he, he…" Mercedes observed the identical expressions of disinterest, and cut off her story. "Well," she said, turning her nose up in the air at their reaction, "I think it's hysterical."

"There's nothing wrong with going to movie," Kurt conceded. "I'm sure you'll both have a good time because that's something you'll both enjoy. I like a good scary movie around Halloween, but not on Valentine's day."

"So tell him you want to do some else," Rachel suggested offhandedly. She seemed distracted, and not very invested in their discussion. Mercedes gave Rachel as sideways glance.

"I can't," he said, really getting into his stride now, "because there's that little matter of him not even remembering what day it is!"

"Remind him," Rachel said, not even looking up in his direction.

"I don't want to have to," Kurt said. His voice barely missed being categorized as a _whine_. He knew how he sounded. Irrational and childish, but he couldn't help it. He was hurt by Blaine's utter lack of effort and consideration on what should be a special day for them.

"Okay, just spit it out," Mercedes pressed. "Why are you really upset?" Kurt sighed, and tried to think of a way he could express his frustration without sounding like a brat.

"I just thought that, maybe, after last year," Kurt paused and looked up at Rachel and Mercedes suddenly knowing expressions, "I hoped that he might try and make out first Valentine's Day as a couple…special."

"Last year," Mercedes said, "you mean the Gap attack?" The question was rhetorical. All three of them knew that's what he'd meant. "You aren't still upset over that, are you? It was a year ago, and nothing came of it."

"I'm not still jealous of that Goldie Locks pretty boy," Kurt denied, and Mercedes had to stifle a snort, "or of Rachel for that matter. But come on Mercedes, last year he serenaded Jeremiah, with _my_ help no less, in front of a crowd of total strangers." His voice was getting higher pitched with each word as he became more passionate. "They were practically strangers themselves at that point, and yet he was willing to put his pride on the line to pull off some grand romantic gesture for _him_. But for me, he doesn't even remember the damn holiday altogether. I mean, who am I? Only the man he loves."

"But you just said it," Mercedes interjected before Kurt could continue with his tirade. "He loves you. You know he loves you. You don't need some grand romantic gesture for him to prove that to you. Real love is a lot better than all that flashy nonsense in the movies, anyway, and you know that too," she said with a stern finger pointing directly at the space between Kurt's eyes.

"Stop being so reasonable," Kurt snapped, though not entirely serious. He wanted to be irritated and continue to gripe, but she was making it difficult. Mercedes laughed and took a bite of her cooked carrots.

"Have you thought about planning something yourself?" Rachel asked, again in that only half-invested sort of way. Mercedes looked up from her food at Kurt and waited for his answer.

"I have something up my sleeve," Kurt admitted, "but it won't interfere with our _big movie plans._"

"Careful," Mercedes warned. "Anymore attitude like that, and you might actually 'drip sarcasm' onto those pretty boots of yours."

"Rachel," Kurt asked after a moment.

"Hmm," she said vaguely.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Rachel nodded, but she tucked a leaflet that had been sticking out of her Spanish book deeper into the text's pages as she did. Kurt caught a glimpse of the N.Y.U emblem before it disappeared from view.

"So," Kurt said, a sudden pep in his tone, "let's hear what Sam's latest McConaughey impression sounds like." He looked at Mercedes expectantly.

"Well, I can't actually do it the way he does, but," Mercedes brightened instantly as she welcomed the new topic of discussion, "Okay," she said, smiling animatedly. "So Sam, as Matthew, is sitting on the beach, and…"

Kurt had met up with Sam and Mercedes on Saturday in the early afternoon so that they could think up a song to perform in Glee club. He was shocked to find out just how much he and Sam did have in common, at least in their musical taste. Sam had brought his iPod to Mercedes's house, and Kurt had found a whole playlist devoted to the Beatles. Sam had not been in Glee Club, or with him at Dalton for that matter, when Kurt had chosen to express some of his most difficult emotions of grief through songs from the iconic 60's group. They'd decided to perform a rendition of "Hey Jude," because it was a personal favorite of both of theirs, not to mention uplifting, which Kurt could use at the moment. It was bound to bring about a full-on Glee club sing along, which hadn't happened for a while.

Kurt passed Finn's open door on the way to his bedroom, and saw Finn sitting alone on his bed staring out the window. Kurt backtracked, and knocked on the door frame. Finn spun around, pulled out of some reverie.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Kurt replied back, walking into the messy room. The floor had several dirty articles of clothing on the floor, but Kurt wove around them to take a seat on the bed next to his brother. "What's up?" he asked, not sure if Finn would answer. He didn't for several long seconds, but his answer was surprisingly honest."

"Just thinking…about the future," he said.

"What about the future?" Kurt prodded.

"Rachel," was all he said.

"Ah," Kurt said, nodding.

"I just feel like I need her so badly, but I know she doesn't need me. She wants me, sure, but she doesn't need me, or anyone else." Kurt didn't know what to say as Finn cradled his head in his hands, clearly frustrated. "This could be my one and only Valentine's Day with her, but I'm so busy being depressed about the possibility of not being together _next_ year, that I can't think about anything else." Kurt was totally taken aback by Finn's openness. He was usually very private about his feelings, though Kurt knew him well enough at this point to generally figure him out without needing to be told. This sudden expression of his inner feelings of fear made Kurt think that these feelings must be so overwhelming that Finn simply could not contain them. It made Kurt sad to think of his brother in such a state.

"When my mom died," Kurt began after a moment, "I told myself that while I would always dream big dreams for my future, I would also always choose to live for the moment. It's the little moments, in the now, that really matter, Finn."

"You thought all of that when you were eight?" Finn questioned, looking mentally exhausted.

"My point," Kurt sighed, "is that the future is never a guarantee for anyone. The only thing we have for certain is now. This day. These hours." Finn looked pensively into the empty space. "If you and Rachel are meant to be, your love will find a way. Don't waste all the time you know have worrying about the future, or you may both lose sight of exactly what exactly it is you're so afraid of losing." Kurt added the both, because he knew from Rachel's recent behavior that she was likely worrying about the same things Finn was. He patted Finn's shoulder as he stood up. "Just love her, Finn," Kurt added, and he left the room in contemplation of his own troubles, which now seemed meager and inconsequential. The future may not be set, but Kurt knew as well as a person could know anything that Blaine was an important fixture in his present, and his future. He hoped his brother could feel the same assurance from Rachel, somehow.

On Monday, Finn and Lauren performed an emotion packed version of the song "Little Wonders," by Rob Thomas, Finn leading heavily on vocals, though Lauren had learned to harmonize rather well after some serious training from Kurt. He'd gotten plenty of practice, after all, during his months spent as a Warbler. Finn's expression of letting go of your troubles to truly relish the now made Kurt think that his brother had taken his words to heart.

Sam and Kurt's rendition of "Hey Jude" was followed with resounding chorus of applause and expressions of delight from the rest of the New Directions. They had, of course, joined in, and the number had become a bit of an impromptu celebration in their little choir room. Kurt had taken Blaine in his arms about halfway through and they'd rocked back and forth in harmony with the many 'nah nah nah's that echoed off the walls. Kurt no longer cared that they were going to some silly horror movie tonight. All he needed a lifetime of moments like this, of singing and joy filled laughter, with Blaine.

Monday evening rolled around, and Kurt sat in kitchen chair, waiting for Blaine to arrive for their date. He'd asked if Kurt wouldn't mind having their date on Monday rather than the following day, or actual Valentine's Day, Blaine's reasoning was that if they went out on Valentine's Day the theater and food court would be too crowded and Kurt had conceded with good grace. Burt walked and took a seat at the table to join his son.

"What's up, kid?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kurt replied.

"Sure," Burt said, laughing quietly as he read the very "something" look on Kurt's face. "You excited about your date?" he asked.

"As excited as one can be about blood a gore," Kurt tacked on a smile. Burt didn't buy it. "It's not what I would have planned for us, but it's what Blaine wanted to do." He was fine with their plans now, but that didn't mean he was disproportionately excited.

"Not very romantic," Burt conceded, "but, maybe that's sort of the point." Kurt gave his father a confused look, completely missing whatever point Burt was trying to make. "Maybe," Burt said, nodding his head to the side in a characteristic placating gesture he often employed when discussing the more difficult topics with his son, "Blaine doesn't want to make a big deal about Valentine's Day because, on this side of his parent's divorce, he sees things a little differently." Kurt was stunned by this observation, but it worried him more than it comforted him. "He loves you kid, that much is obvious, but maybe he's playing it down for his mom's sake. Give him a break, and don't take it too hard."

"I'm not," Kurt said. They were interrupted by a loud honking coming from the other side of their front door. Kurt looked towards their living room for a split second, and stood up as if about to head in that direction.

"Okay, I know I just told you to go easy, but since when does he not at least come to the door to say hello?" Burt griped. There was another shrill honk announcing Blaine's impatience. Kurt sighed in frustration and abandoned his mission. Instead, he turned toward the front door.

"He must want to get there early," Kurt said as he took his coat of the rack and put his arms through the sleeves. It wasn't even 7 o'clock. Kurt opened the door and saw Blaine's beat up Toyota in his driveway, but Blaine was not in the front seat. Instead, Blaine was standing in front of a black limousine parked along the curb in front of his house with a single white rose in his hands. He wore a smug expression at the look of total incredulity on Kurt's face.

"What is this?" Kurt asked, pronouncing each word distinctly as he quickly walked over to his boyfriend. Blaine was wearing a light grey suite with a white collared shirt, and matching white shoes.

"You didn't _actually_ think we were going to see a horror movie, did you? I was sure you were going to call my bluff."

"You were very convincing," Kurt whispered as he looked up and down the length of the, still totally dazed.

"I've been getting very good tips at the Lima Bean," Blaine said before Kurt could ask. "I can be quite the charmer, as you know," Kurt nodded in agreement to that, "and I can't think of any way I'd rather spend it than on a Valentine's Day we'll never forget." He reached out the hand holding the rose toward Kurt while bending slightly into a very Prince Charming-esc bow. "You'd better go get changed," Blaine said. "We have dinner reservations, and I don't want to be late." It went without saying that Blaine's own prince would need time to prepare himself for their evening, as _breadsticks and a horror movie_ Kurt did not wear the same uniform as _romantic evening in a limo_ Kurt. Kurt took the rose and kissed Blaine quickly on the cheek before heading back into the house. He missed the thumbs-up salute Burt had given Blaine from the doorway as he dashed up the front steps running through what he knew he had clean in his closet.

After Kurt had chosen something appropriate to wear, which turned out to be a customary pair of close cut designer black pants with a matching jacket, a black and pink striped bowtie, and a well fitted pink button down collared dress shirt that felt as soft as a baby's cheek to Blaine's touch, their chariot had taken Kurt and Blaine on a rather long scenic drive. They'd held hands in the back seat while talking softly, though they also made occasional use of the darkly tinted divider that kept them from the driver's view.

Their destination was to a very high end restaurant just outside of Westerville. A place where the napkins were a soft cream colored cloth, the glasses were sparkling crystal, and the silverware was actual silver. They'd each spent their first hour slowing eating their dinner as they talked animatedly about a variety of topics. They never seemed to run out of things to say to one another. Kurt even admitted that this was the first meal he'd ever had since he knew how to crack an egg that he didn't think he could have made better himself.

They'd ordered a special dessert to share: a thick dark chocolate mousse with hand whipped cream and candied rose petals. Clearly, the chief had been inspired by the holiday of love.

"I've always wanted to try and make candied rose petals," Kurt said as the waitress placed the plate between them. "I wonder if I could duplicate this in a regular gas stove, or it I need a convection oven?" Kurt questioned aloud.

"Please," Blaine protested, "stick to making healthy stir fries for a while. You may have the metabolism of a bird, but I'm not going to be able to button my jeans if I eat this way on a regular basis." Kurt laughed as he reached for his spoon and scooped away a generous amount. "How is it?" asked Blaine as Kurt tried the first bite.

"Oh. My. God," exclaimed Kurt, making each word a separate entity before he had completely swallowed the decadent treat. "It's the most amazing thing I've ever tasted! You have to try some."

"Okay," replied Blaine. Kurt stuck his spoon back through the layers, intending to offer Blaine a bite, but before he could manage it, Blaine's fingers had steered Kurt's chin toward him, and Blaine lips were on his. Kurt felt the very tip of Blaine's tongue gently caress his lower lip before he pulled away from their kiss. "Mmmm," sighed Blaine, his lips still only inches away. "Delicious." Kurt stifled a shiver as it coursed from the top of his head down to the tip of his spine. This was much better than coco.

When Blaine reached for his own spoon a moment later, and Kurt had regained some composure, he spotted an elderly couple sitting at a small table in the corner to his right. Most of the other patrons were much younger than these two. Kurt thought this was likely because the elderly tended to dine early in the evening, but this couple seemed young at heart despite the deep telling lines on their faces. Those faces wore matching affectionate glances as they looked deeply into one another's eyes. It was the way new lovers often looked at one another in the old movies Kurt loved so much. The current times did not dictate that new love was exclusively for the young, but the simple gold bands that sat deeply wedged in the skin of their weathered left ring fingers made him think these two were exactly what they appeared to be.

The hopeless romantic in Kurt took hold of his senses as he watched them. Could that really be him and Blaine some day? Would they be sitting together in a restaurant decades from now, looking at one another that way, still as in love as ever? It could be as if no time had passed since this exact moment, except that they would have a lifetime of memories on which they could reminisce. Kurt looked back towards Blaine, who was watching him watch the wise old lovers wearing a soppy look of his own. Blaine stood up, and strode towards Kurt.

Blaine: _When I fall in love_

_It will be forever  
>Or I'll never fall in love <em>

Blaine reached out a hand, and Kurt took it without hesitation, standing up and falling into a close embrace. They began to waltz slowly, weaving around the tables while the other diners went about their business, taking no notice.

_In a restless world like this is  
>Love is ended before it's begun<br>And too many moonlight kisses  
>Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun <em> 

Kurt: _When I give my heart _

_It will be completely  
>Or I'll never give my heart<br>And the moment I can feel that _

_You feel that way too  
>Is when I fall in love with you.<em> 

Kurt and Blaine had stopped waltzing, and looked deeply into one another's eyes in an identical fashion to the old couple that was now sharing a hearty laugh over a single slice of pie. It was a well-known stare, and yet just as exciting as when it had been all new.

Both: _And the moment I can feel that _

_You feel that way too  
>Is when I fall in love with you.<em> 

Kurt and Blaine arrived back at Kurt's house from their date after everyone else had gone to bed. Blaine walked into the living room, and was shocked to find a large present sitting on the coffee table. It was beautifully wrapped in pink and red paper.

"That's for you," said Kurt, looking up through his long lashes at Blaine with a coy smile. Blaine walked over to the gift, and lifted the lid off in one fluid motion. Inside, he found a rather familiar looking white toy piano.

"Oh my God," he said with undisguised awe in his voice. He reached inside, and pulled it out, placing it before him on the table, and marveling.

"I found it about a month ago while Carol and I were antiquing. It kind of felt like it found me, actually. Do you like it?"

"I love it," he whispered. "Thank you," Kurt brushed Blaine's cheek gently with the back of his fingers, and kissed him softly on the lips when Blaine turned to face him.

"You're welcome," said Kurt. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's day," he replied.

"It looks just like the one in the picture your mom has of you when you were little, doesn't it?" Kurt asked. "She said it broke."

"My cousin was visiting, and, he…_sat_ on it," said Blaine with a laugh. "I cried, and cried, and my mom wanted to get me a new one, but," Blaine did not continue with his explanation, looking suddenly serious.

"But what?" Kurt asked.

"My dad," he began, his voice catching slightly on the three letter word, "brought home a toy race car instead." Blaine shrugged, but Kurt knew this was just one example of many grievances throughout Blaine's childhood. He watched his boyfriend's face, unsure of what he should say. Blaine suddenly looked intently at the piano, and the box, and a sly smile unexpectedly crossed his lips. "You had this here waiting for me before you knew about my special plans," he said, "when you thought had forgotten all about Valentine's day and we were going to a _horror_ movie."

"Yes, well, you aren't the only one capable of surprises…" he trailed off in a defensive tone.

"_And_ there wasn't just a tiny part of you that wanted me to feel incredibly guilty when I saw what a thoughtful present my boyfriend had gotten me?" Blaine teased. He did not seem at all upset, but Kurt was, with himself at least. "I suppose I would have deserved it," Blaine chuckled.

"No," sighed Kurt, "you wouldn't have."

"Why do you look like _you _feel guilty?" Blaine asked. Kurt did feel guilty. He hadn't actually intended to make Blaine feel bad when he saw the gift, but part of him had wondered if it would have that affect. After he'd spoken with his father, he'd been about to turn around and put it up in his room to be given in a less ostentatious manner, but the honking outside had been so insistent. Then, he'd been so swept up in the romance and magic of tonight that he'd completely forgotten about it until they'd just walked in.

Kurt looked sheepishly at the points of his shoes. He had a less than desirable tendency towards self-centeredness when it came to a lot of things, but he always fought against that part of himself when it came to what really mattered. He felt wretched for this week's lapse in perspective, because to Kurt, nothing mattered more than Blaine's happiness.

"I feel guilty because I was upset that you'd forgotten Valentine's Day. It felt like you didn't care." Kurt admitted.

"I knew you would be upset," Blaine interrupted. "Why do you think I enlisted Mercedes to calm you down for me? I wanted tonight to be a surprise, but I didn't want you miserable in the meantime. Her job was to prevent you from being too angry with me, while still keeping you under the impression that there was nothing going on. She did an excellent job. I must remember to thank her tomorrow." Blaine smile faltered when Kurt didn't look any less upset.

"I should have been more concerned about you this week," Kurt lamented. He looked on the brink of tears, starting to pace as he spoke. "I should have been asking you how you were holding up, and how your mom was doing, instead of being a total ass."

"Stop, stop, stop," Blaine protested, holding out his hands to halt Kurt's tense strides. He understood what Kurt was referring to instantly. "Kurt," Blaine said his name in a strong, clear voice, while looking directly into his now damp blue eyes. "I'm okay," he assured, "really." Kurt looked at him skeptically. "I am," Blaine insisted, "and _you_ are the reason for that." Kurt could hardly believe the intensity with which Blaine's stare pierced him. It was like he was willing Kurt to read his mind and see the truth there for himself. "I may still get sad, sometimes," Blaine admitted, directing his gaze momentarily at the piano, "and sure, it's hard knowing this is my mom's first Valentine's Day alone in two decades. Though, you could hardly say she's alone. She's out with a bunch of her girlfriends tonight dancing. She actually told _me_ not to wait up." Blaine shook his head and laughed, but then turned suddenly serious again. "We aren't my parents, Kurt." Then, more fervently than he'd spoken yet he said, "and I am not my father." Kurt reached out toward Blaine, unable to stop himself, and took his love's tense fisted hand into his own. "I love you, Kurt," Blaine proclaimed. "I will take any excuse I can get to celebrate that, including this, and all of our many future Valentine's Days together."

"I'll love you forever," Kurt promised.

"I intend to hold you to that," Blaine promised back. Kurt tugged Blaine forward by the hand, causing Blaine to fall gracefully forward and land softly on Kurt's waiting lips. When they parted, Blaine reached out and caressed the keys of his gift. He then pressed them softly to create a sweet simple melody that captured the mood of their evening. He played only a few notes, but they told a story. A story about a boy so in love that words alone could not express his joy.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Kurt asked after the song ended. "You did promise me one, you know."

"Sure," he said with a roll of his eyes, and he allowed Kurt to lead him to the couch where he flopped down. Kurt put a DVD in the player and turned on the TV. A few seconds later, the credits began to roll. "When Harry Met Sally," he said aloud.

"It's one of my personal favorites," Kurt responded. He joined Blaine on the couch and they each nuzzled into one another. "I just love it when they get together in the end," Kurt said. Blaine smiled, and took Kurt's hand in his own.

"Me too," he whispered.

The next day, Kurt was rather sleepy by the time their Glee club meeting had come around, but it had all been worth it. He'd walked cheerily through the halls all day long, surrounded by an explosion of hearts and frilly paper cherubs, reliving scenes from the best Valentine's Day date anyone had ever had.

It was Rachel and Blaine's turn to sing now. Kurt eyed Finn seated to his left. He was glad to see that Finn looked happier today. He had a similar love glow to the one Kurt knew was radiating off of him, which meant he must be enjoying this Valentine's Day with Rachel after all.

Rachel and Blaine took their places on two stools in front of the rows of chairs.

"Rachel and I have a lot of things in common," Blaine began.

"For instance, we both love Broadway musicals, and-"

"Being the centers of attention," Santana mumbled dryly, cutting Rachel off.

"But the most important thing Rachel and I have in common," Blaine continued, "is that we are incredibly lucky, and we're grateful for the people we have in our lives." Kurt perked up, setting himself up straighter in his chair.

"We don't know what we'd do without them," Rachel said as the band began to play.

Blaine: Everybody needs inspiration  
>Everybody needs a song<br>A beautiful melody  
>When the nights are so long<br>'cause there is no guarantee  
>That this life is easy<p>

Both: Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I<br>I look at you  
>When the waves are flooding the shore<br>And I can't find my way home any more  
>That's when I<br>I look at you

Rachel: When I look at you  
>I see forgiveness<br>I see the truth  
>You love me for who I am<br>Like the stars hold the moon  
>Right there where they belong <p>

Both: And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I<br>I look at you  
>When the waves are flooding the shore<br>And I can't find my way home any more  
>That's when I<br>I look at you

"Did you say something to Rachel about what I told you," Finn whispered, never taking his eyes away from her.

"Nope," Kurt answered quickly, letting the word in the song possess him. Finn's face brightened even more as he watched the woman he loved profess how much she needed him in her life.

Rachel: You appear just like a dream to me

Blaine Just like kaleidoscope colors that

cover me

Rachel: All I need  
>Blaine: Every breath that I breathe <p>

Both: Don't you know you're beautiful  
>Yeah yeah…<br>When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I  
>I look at you<br>I look at you  
>Yeah<br>Whoa-oh  
>…You appear just like a dream to me…<p>

Songs in this Fan Fiction:

"Little Wonders," Rob Thomas

"Hey Jude," The Beatles

"When I fall in Love," various artists. Best known is Doris Day

"When I Look at You," Miley Cyrus


End file.
